Tuxedo Mask (manga)
|-|Mamoru Chiba= |-|Tuxedo Mask= |-|Prince Endymion= |-|King Endymion= Summary Mamoru Chiba was orphaned as a young boy at the age of six. He was shown to be somewhat reserved and had a dream of becoming a doctor. He is later revealed to be the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, Sailor Moon (AKA Princess Serenity)'s lover in the past. He fought alongside her throughout four of the story arcs, and it was revealed in the Black Moon Arc/Sailor Moon R that he would rule a new Silver Millennium on Earth alongside Usagi, who would be his queen. He is the first one killed and corrupted by Sailor Galaxia in Stars. Later, he is killed by Sailor Moon and revived. The manga closes with the two getting married. Naoko Takeuchi has stated that he is the stand in for Sailor Earth and that the Earth is the planet he protects. His name itself is a pun on 'local protector.' Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly 7-A | 6-C, possibly far higher | High 4-C | Possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask, Prince/King Endymion, Endou Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Male Age: 16 (at start), 17 (by August 3rd) (arcs 1-2), 18 (arcs 3-4), 19 (arc 5), 23 (ending) | 25 (30th Century) Classification: Human, Moto Azabu/University Student, King and Protector of Earth and the Solar System Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Resurrection= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Planetary Magic and Empowerment, Reincarnation/Revitalization (with Sailor Crystal), Psychometry, Psychokinesis, Healing, Immortality (Type 4 & 8; as long as his Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, he will always come back to life), Regeneration (Likely Mid), Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Spell Negation (May also have adverse effects on spells with the henshin), Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Master Canemanship, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to: Radiation, Energy Manipulation and Life-Force Absorption |-|Dark Prince Endymion= All from previous plus Energy Projection, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Eye beams, Mind Control |-|Post-Resurrection= All from Pre-Resurrection plus Energy Projection, Aura Infusion, Past Life Awareness, Precognitive Dreaming, Barriers, Can channel powers from his future self, Can create newly power-up items (With Sailor Moon), Indomitable Will, Resistance to: Mental Control, Matter Decay, Extreme Pain, Illusions, Energy Drain, Space-Time Warping, Fate Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Nightmares, Curse Manipulation, Sound Paralysis, Existence Erasure (The Dark Pilar and Death Phantom erase things from existence]. Sailor Moon has an higher degree, as she can survive the Death Phantom's assault with no problem. The other Senshi were able to resist but they were weakened) and Soul Absorption (He is able to resist to the Death Buster's Soul absorption like Sailor Venus did in Civilian form) |-|Golden Crystal Unlocked= All from previous to a far higher degree, Powers via Crystal through his Planetary Object (Can unleash the full power of the Golden Crystal), Reality Warping, Light Manipulation, Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8), likely Trans-Time Telepathy/Chronoskimming, Astral Projection, Clairvoyance, Can channel powers to his past self |-|Evil Tuxedo Mask= All from previous plus Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Mamoru= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: Unknown. Possibly Mountain level (Did not seem impressed by Sailor Moon's Ultrasonic CryingVol. 1, Act 1 Usagi - Sailor Moon) | Island level (Overpowered the awoken Sailor Senshi with one handVol. 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria), possibly far higher (Possessed a fragment of the Silver Crystal in himself, could easily threaten Post-Serenity Sailor Moon) | Large Star level+ (Comparable to Queen Metalia and First Arc Sailor Moon, Overpowererd RubeusVol. 4, Act 18 Invasion - Sailor Venus) | Possibly Universe level+ (The Golden Crystal is comparable to the Silver Crystal) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, should be comparable to the rest of the Sailor Senshi via power-scaling), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Tuxedo Mask, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: FTL, possibly Massively FTL+ (Faster than Pre-Serenity Sailor Moon, faster than Civilian Form HotaruVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4''Vol. 12, ''Act 54 Stars 5) | Massively FTL+ (Dodged Venus ChainVol. 2, Act 11 - Reunion, Endymion) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack in the universe), Trans-Time Telepathy gives resistance to speed blitzes | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelVol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7), possibly Infinite (The Golden Crystal is comparable to the Silver Crystal) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and Amazon Senshi, who easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instantVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8), possibly Infinite | Massively FTL+, possibly Infinite Lifting Strength: Stellar (Able to move on a planet with a very intense gravity) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. Possibly Mountain Class | Island Class (Can harm a fully awoken Sailor Senshi with physical strikes), possibly far higher | Large Star Class+ | Possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Unknown. Possibly Mountain level (Briefly survived after being hit by a serious attack from KunziteVol. 2, Act 8 Minako - Sailor V -'') | '''Island level' (Easily took the attacks of the Sailor Senshi), possibly far higher (Tanked the Moon Healing Escalation) | Large Star level+ (Survived the Supernatural Beast Hands TechniqueVol. 4, Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -''), likely '''Solar System level' (Took an attack from Death Phantom using the Black CrystalVol. 5, Act 26 Replay - Never Ending -'') | Possibly '''Universe level+' (The Golden Crystal is comparable to the Silver Crystal) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Fairly high (Can perform powerful attacks without looking tired) | Near limitless (Possessed a piece of the Silver Crystal) | Quite high | Possibly limitless (Comparable to Sailor Moon) | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown Range: Unknown, likely Interplanetary | Universal+ (Can channel powers from his future self and vice versa, comparable to Sailor Moon) | Unknown Standard Equipment: File:Mangagoldencrystal.jpg|Golden Crystal File:King_Endymion's_staff.jpg|King Endymion's staff File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Cane: A cane that he usually uses as Tuxedo Mask. * Sword: A sword that he has as Prince Endymion. * Silver Crystal fragment: A piece of the Silver Crystal contained within him as Dark Prince Endymion that empowers him with great power. * Golden Crystal: His Sailor Crystal and the companion to the Silver Crystal. It is powered by his Courage and Willpower and grants him resistance to all manner of haxes such as reality-warping or probability manipulation, and gave him an extremely high pain tolerance. He used it to destroy the Dead Moon in the Earth and Moon dream along with Sailor Moon. http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Golden_Crystal * King Endymion's staff: His staff that contains the Golden Crystal on top as King Endymion. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Tuxedo Mask was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. Intelligence: Gifted. He was studying to become a doctor and went to a prime school in the United States to continue his studies in Stars. Has showed good tactical abilities before, such as using crowd-sourcing to help find the Silver Crystal.Vol. 1, Act 6 Tuxedo Mask Weaknesses: It is revealed in the Dream arc that Mamoru's body is synchronized with Earth. If the Earth was under attack, he would feel pain, and so would Helios.Vol. 9, Act 43 - Dream 5, Venus Dream (When Nehellenia brought devastation to the plane of Elysian, Mamoru became deathly ill) | Completely subservient to Sailor Galaxia with no will of his own, he loses his life if his Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide |-|Pre-Awakening= Feats for Tuxedo Mask in his civilian form as well as before awakening to his identity as Prince Endymion Physical: * Resisted Town-Scale Energy Manipulation without even noticing it. * Resisted City-Scale Energy Manipulation with only a headache. * Was hit by a charged attack from Kunzite who can shift continentsVol. 1, Act 10 Moon and, while fatally wounded, survived for a bit.Vol. 2, Act 9 Serenity - Princess -'' ''Movement: * Got to Sailor Moon before Sailor Venus, a fully awoken Sailor Senshi. Venus has an FTL Feat before even turning into a Sailor Senshi. * Dodged the Venus-Love Me Chain. * Flight Psychometry: * Mamoru has psychometry, which lets him absorb information from touch. The first time he touched Chibiusa, he got a vision of her home Crystal TokyoVol. 3, Act 15 Infiltration - Sailor Mars -'' and got more information with every subsequent touch.Vol. 4, ''Act 17 Secret - Sailor Jupiter -'' * Through touch, Mamoru can experience the sensations of others so vivid it's as he's experiencing it. * He can use this to see into psychic dreams.Vol. 6, ''Act 30 - Infinity 4, Haruka & Michiru - Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune * Healed a bloody wound on his arm with his magic.Vol. 3, Act 16 Abduction - Sailor Mercury -'' * Revived Usagi from unconsciousness. * Maintained Chibiusa with his lifeforce.Vol. 7, ''Act 34 Infinity 8 "Infinite Labyrinth" 1 * Can Bestow Courage and Strength to others. * Can deliver a shock through his hand. * Channeled the spirits of the Shitennou to advise him. Mental: * Got a scholarship to Harvard.Vol. 11, Act 50 Stars 1 * His school has a 90 point differential. Let this explain. * Uses a rather smart crowd-sourcing plan to get his goals. * Has a good knowledge of tactics. * Resisted Dark Kingdom brainwashing.Vol. 1, Act 2 Ami - Sailor Mercury * He had psychic dreams, and he had them more then once.Vol. 6, Act 27 Infinity 1 Premonition * Can see souls.Vol. 8, Act 36 Infinity 10 Infinite - Upper Atmosphere -'' |-|Prince Endymion= Feats for Tuxedo Mask in his form as Prince Endymion, mostly when he was resurrected by the Dark Kingdom under their control. ''Raw Power: * Was the strongest soldier of the Dark Kingdom. * Overpowered Sailor Venus's Rolling Heart Vibration with one hand casually. * Casually knocked back Sailor Venus with one hand. * Overpowered the Sailor Senshi with one hand. * Even more powerful energy blast with two hands. * Tanked the Moon Healing Escalation. Abilities: * Can brainwash people through eye contact, even Sailor Senshi. * Can teleport. * Can shoot eyebeams that teleport objects. * Prince Endymion is a good leader, and too wise to be manipulated by Beryl. Of the entire Earth, only Prince Endymion resisted the mental control of Queen Metalia. |-|Post-Awakening Tuxedo Mask= After being resurrected and awoken to his past, Tuxedo Mask was significantly stronger. Durability: * Tanked an attack that was life-wiping the Earth.Vol. 8, Act 38 Infinity 12 Infinite - Journey * Protected Chibi-Moon from an attack by Uranus that knocked out all the Guardian Senshi and Sailor Moon. * Beared the pain of Metalia's attack against Sailor Moon.Vol. 3, Act 13 Final Battle - Reincarnation -'' * Took an attack from Death Phantom using the Black Crystal which is an evil version of the Silver Crystal.Vol. 5, ''Act 21 Complication - Nemesis * Tuxedo Mask survived inside a massive spacetime storm. Just being out on the outskirts of this storm knocked Sailor Pluto unconscious.Vol. 5, Act 22 Hidden Agenda - Nemesis * Survived a spacetime warp.Vol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'' * Survived inside Death Phantom who can fade away planets with his presence.''Vol. 5, Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady * Resisted Sailor Neptune's paralyzing music. Energy: * Tuxedo Mask filled Sailor Moon with energy and afterwards she was confident she could kill Queen Metalia. * Fired his energy via the technique "Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber" which was able to overpower and threaten Rubeus. Speed: * Saved Sailor Moon from her own attack reflected. * Despite being in civilian form and a long way away, Mamoru sensed Usagi is in danger, transformed and reached her before the attack gets to her. * Saved Chibi-Moon from Mercury and Jupiter.Vol. 7, Act 32 Infinity 6 Three Guardians Psychometry: * His Psychometry can sense state of the entire planet so precise he can sense the states of individual people.Vol. 3, Act 14 Conclusion and Commencement - Petite Étrangere -'' |-|Golden Crystal= While he can't be a Sailor Senshi due to being male, Tuxedo Mask does possess a Sailor Crystal, specifically the Golden Crystal of Earth. It is the connection between the Silver Crystal and the Golden CrystalVol. 10, ''Act 46 Dream 8 - Elysion Dream that allows Tuxedo Mask to fight alongside Sailor Moon. In the Fourth Arc Tuxedo Mask begins to unleash the powers of the Golden Crystal and by it's end he was able to unleash it's full power.Vol. 10, Act 49 - Dream 11, Earth and Moon Dream The Golden Crystal amplifies his powers further. * With the Golden Crystal, Mamoru's "mission, power, and soul" become the same as Usagi's. The Silver and Golden Crystals share power and mission because they work in unison to protect the Earth. * Tuxedo Mask's power is just as infinite as Sailor Moon's. * Tuxedo Mask breaks out of his own nightmare via his own willlpower, amazing the Outer Senshi.Vol. 10, Act 47 Dream 9 - Dead Moon Dream * Queen Nehellenia took the Silver Crystal from Usagi sending Usagi and Mamoru to the brink of death. Mamoru powered through it.Vol. 10, Act 48 Dream 10 - Princess Dream * The Light of the Silver and Golden Crystals impressed even Sailor Galaxia. |-|King Endymion= Tuxedo Mask's strongest form, in the far future. * As Usagi and Mamoru share power, this form has the Lambda Power Usagi attained at a much younger age, making it the equivalent of Neo-Queen Serenity. The Lambda Power gives one control of the power of all the Sailor Crystals. * Created a Spiritual Projection. * Watched people through time. * Sent Information to his past self. * Sent Power to his past self. Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Dexterity: He is fairly skilled in performing his attacks. : Psychometry: Mamoru can sense information from touch. By placing his hand against the Earth he was able to search the entire Earth for specific people. He was able to see memories by touching Chibiusa. He can also use this power to heal injuries or give people a shock. |-|Mamoru Chiba= : Henshin: Mamoru can use the Power of his Sailor Crystal to Transform into Tuxedo Mask. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. |-|Tuxedo Mask= * Cane Attack: Tuxedo Mask fought with a cane, which could be used in battle in a manner similar to a sword. * Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber: Tuxedo Mask unleashes a blast of energy from his hand, powerful enough to cause Rubeus to flee and kill Emeraude. * Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack: An attack which Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask performed together using the Pink Moon Stick while blasting energy towards the enemy. * Trans-Time Telepathy: The Golden Crystal allows Mamoru to send information and power to his past self, aiding his past self if he needs it. |-|Dark Prince Endymion= * Eye Beams: As Dark Prince Endymion he was able to shoot beams from his eyes that could brainwash people or teleport objects. |-|Evil Tuxedo Mask= * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. |-|Lambda Mamoru= At the end of the series, Mamoru absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Pre-Resurrection | Dark Prince Endymion | Post-Resurrection | Golden Crystal Unlocked | Evil Tuxedo Mask | Lambda Mamoru Note: * More info at WikiMoon: http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Tuxedo_mask (his alter ego), http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Prince_Endymion (his past self), http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Mamoru_Chiba (his civilian identity) Gallery File:Materials015.png File:Tuxedo_Mask_Concept_Art.jpg File:KingE.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Healers Category:Cane Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Parents Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Orphans Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Life Users Category:Planet Users Category:Time Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier